Wizardly One Shots
by ladypug
Summary: Yet another collection of one shots from the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, as well as my first lot of published smut. Rated M for adult themes. **Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot of these short stories** I'll take requests and try to write them out (PM me)
1. Bad Day

Hermione sighed as she walked into the Common Room. She'd been having a bad day, and it didn't help that Harry was doing better than she was in Potions class, or that she had been feeling horny more and more over the past week. She had been having wet dreams about being dominated by her two male best friends, and the other day she had caught herself checking out Lavender Brown as she had walked passed. She couldn't work out what had gotten into her.

Ginny looked up from the book she had been reading as the portrait shut behind Hermione. She closed her book and stood up to greet her friend, who walked past her, not noticing that she was there. Ginny called out to Hermione just as the older girl had reached the stairs heading to the dorms.

"Hermione! Slow down!" Ginny hurried over to where the sixth year had stopped.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione said quietly, giving her friend a small smile. Ginny's face fell when she heard Hermione's sad tone.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked her as they started going up the stairs together.

"Just having a bad day; it's nothing, really." The two girls entered Hermione's dorm and stopped just inside the door.

"I'm sure it's not "nothing", 'Mione... But if you want to talk about it, I'm here, okay?"

Ginny placed a hand on the older girl's arm, comforting her. Hermione looked up into Ginny's brown eyes and nodded slightly. She was grateful for the younger girl's compassion towards her.

Without thinking, Hermione leaned forward and kissed Ginny on the lips. Suddenly realising what she was doing, Hermione pulled away, her face burning with embarrassment. "Oh, Ginny, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came ove-" She was cut off by Ginny pressing her lips to Hermione's.

Hermione felt her stomach jolt, her hands moving unconsciously towards Ginny's waist as she kissed her harder. Ginny grabbed the front of Hermione's robes, pulling her further into the dorm. Once they were in, she pushed Hermione into the door, causing it to shut behind them. Not breaking the kiss, Hermione pulled her wand out of her robes and used non-verbal magic to lock the door from the inside.

Ginny slid her tongue into Hermione's mouth, causing the older girl to moan involuntary, the wand slipping from her fingers and landing on the floor with a soft clatter. Hermione started to move her hands slowly down Ginny's frame, resting them on her butt and squeezing it. Meanwhile, the girls' tongues were dancing around each other's mouths as they continued to kiss.

Ginny tugged on Hermione's robes, pulling them off and letting them fall to the floor. The red-head pulled away from the brunette's lips, trailing down her jawline and leaving soft kisses in her wake, all the while loosening Hermione's red and gold neck-tie with her delicate hands. Once the tie was off, Ginny started to unbutton Hermione's blouse, her lips brushing down her neck. Hermione sighed softly when her friend's lips found where her pulse was, and felt a warmth between her legs. Upon hearing Hermione sigh, Ginny started to suck at the spot under her lips as she moved the now unbuttoned shirt off of her friend's body. Before it even hit the floor, Ginny's hands were at Hermione's chest, feeling around the front of her lacy white bra while she sucked at her neck.

Hermione moved one hand up Ginny's skirt, undoing the zip. The skirt fell, and Hermione's hand returned to where it was, squeezing Ginny's ass as she pulled the girl's hips closer to her own. Ginny's hands went to Hermione's bra clasp and undid it, the straps sliding down her arms. As the bra landed on the small pile of clothes that was forming around the two Gryffindors, Ginny moved her head back and looked down at Hermione's soft breasts, the nipples slowly hardening under her gaze. Hermione opened her eyes and peered at Ginny, blushing self-consciously as her friend took in what she saw. Biting softly on her own lip, Ginny undid Hermione's skirt, allowing that, too, to fall.

Then, without warning, Ginny pulled Hermione to the closest bed, pushing her onto it so that the sixth year landed on her back. Ginny quickly crawled to her, straddling Hermione's right thigh, her knee only a couple of centimeters from Hermione's crotch.

The younger girl ran her lips down the older's collarbone, creating an invisible trail of kisses to Hermione's medium-sized breasts. Ginny's tongue circled around the middle of the left breast, teasing it slightly, before she placed her mouth over the nipple, feeling it instantly harden against her tongue. As she started licking the erect nipple, Ginny's hand groped at the other breast. She started to pinch and pull at the right nipple with her fingers, doing the same with her teeth on the left. Hermione moaned quietly, her hands running through Ginny's red hair. Ginny sucked on the nipple hard, causing Hermione to arch her back in pleasure.

When Ginny removed her mouth so that she could give the other breast the same treatment, Hermione reached for Ginny's shirt, unbuttoning it as fast as she could, before completely ripping it off, the buttons popping. Ginny's smaller breasts bounced slightly in her beige strapless bra as she leaned down again, her mouth clamping on Hermione's right nipple. Hermione's hands roamed Ginny's back, undoing the clasp on her bra and pulling it from under her. Ginny's already erect nipples brushed Hermione's bare stomach, causing more heat in both of the girls' underwear.

Ginny could feel the heat expelling from between Hermione's legs and let go of the girl's breasts. As she kissed down her stomach, Ginny's hand went to Hermione's knee. She moved it up her left thigh slowly, feeling the girl under her shiver slightly. When her lips got to the top of Hermione's underwear, Ginny got off of Hermione's thigh, sitting on her knees between both of Hermione's lightly tanned legs.

Ginny took the waistband of Hermione's pants in her fingers, pulling them down slightly. Hermione lifted her hips so that Ginny could pull them off completely, revealing short, dark, curly hairs surrounding Hermione's vagina. Ginny had to get up to get the underwear on the floor, but was quickly back in position, her mouth trailing down Hermione's hip bone toward the inside of her leg. She placed light kisses on the inside of both thighs as her hand moved towards Hermione's pussy. Ginny had never gone this far before with a girl, and could feel her own heart beating hard in her chest. But she felt ready to turn her friend's day around.

Spreading Hermione's legs, Ginny's fingers stroked the mouth of her lower half, feeling how hot and wet her friend was getting. She pressed against Hermione's clit lightly, making the girl sigh loudly. She rubbed her thumb up and down her clit softly, getting harder and faster as she went. While she was doing this, Ginny put a finger against Hermione's entrance and pushed it in. She glanced up at the girl she was pleasuring; Hermione's bushy brown hair was spread around her head, her brown eyes open and full of lust. Ginny moved her finger up and down at the same time as her thumb, feeling around Hermione's wet walls. Hermione moaned and thrust against Ginny's hand. Ginny pushed a second finger in, placing her second hand on Hermione's breast and squeezing it. Ginny moved her fingers faster and faster, in and out, up and down.

Hermione's breathing quickened, enjoying the feeling of Ginny's slender fingers inside of her. Her eyes widened when she felt her friend's fingers leave her, replaced by something else. Ginny's tongue reached into Hermione, withering around like a snake in a tunnel. She exited, sucking on Hermione's clit, before entering again. She felt Hermione's throbbing walls start to close in her tongue as she came to a climax. Ginny went back to sucking on Hermione's clit, and stuck two fingers into her entrance. She thrust her fingers into her, hitting her g-spot every time as Hermione got tighter and tighter. Ginny looked up and saw Hermione's eyes roll into her head as she came, her back arching high and a small scream exiting her mouth. Ginny could feel Hermione's walls pulsating around her fingers as she removed them from inside the older girl. She lapped up the cum that was slowly seeping out of Hermione's snatch whilst Hermione came down from her orgasm.

Hermione shook slightly, exhausted. Ginny crawled up to her, stroking her bushy hair until Hermione fell asleep. Ginny kissed her friend on her forehead before using a spell to dress her in a pair of flannel pyjamas. She picked the clothes up off the floor, putting them away, before unlocking the door and going to her own dorm, the salty taste of the older girl lingering on her lips.


	2. Payback

It had been a few days since Hermione and Ginny had had sex, and Hermione just couldn't stop herself from thinking about how amazing it felt. No one had ever touched her in that way before, and she longed to repay Ginny for what she did. She had been waiting for the moment, and it came one perfect Sunday afternoon.

Ginny walked up to where Hermione was sitting in the empty common room.

"Hey, 'Mione! What're you thinking about?" Ginny greeted her friend.

"Uh... just about the other day... with you..." Hermione replied, blushing.

"Ah."

"I really enjoyed it. And I..." Ginny looked at her friend expectantly. "I want to do it again."

Ginny felt her body get hot. "Me too," she said, placing a hand on Hermione's thigh.

Hermione leant forward and kissed Ginny hard, her tongue immediately entering the younger girl's mouth. Ginny kissed her back just as hard, her hands running through Hermione's bushy hair.  
When the two girls broke for air, Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her upstairs. They entered the first dorm they found, locking the door behind them. Hermione immediately went for Ginny's shirt, undoing a few buttons before pulling it over her head. Ginny pulled at Hermione's skirt while Hermione took her own shirt off. Both pieces of clothing fell to the floor. Once both girls were only in their underwear, Hermione pressed her mouth to the other girl's with enough force to push her backwards slightly.  
"Oops, sorry..." Hermione apologised, pulling Ginny closer. Ginny just laughed, kissing her again.

Hermione's hand trailed down to Ginny's blue briefs, her fingers rubbing over her pussy through the underwear. She could feel how wet her friend was getting, so she pushed her onto the closest bed. Hermione pulled Ginny's underwear down, her fingers running through the short, light orange hairs gathered on Ginny's crotch.  
Ginny spread her legs wider, giving Hermione's hand better access. While she rubbed at Ginny's clit, Hermione pulled down the cup of Ginny's bra, her mouth finding her nipple. Her teeth nipped at it as she sucked and licked it. When Ginny moaned, she swapped over, giving the other breast the same treatment.

Meanwhile, Hermione's fingers were rubbing up and down Ginny's cunt, making it wetter and wetter as she moved them. Hermione removed her mouth from Ginny's nipple, as she positioned herself between the other girl's legs. Using both hands, Hermione pulled open Ginny's lower lips, rubbing her thumbs over the folds. Ginny sighed, closing her eyes.  
Hermione rubbed harder and faster, before pushing one of her thumbs into Ginny's hole. Ginny's hips bucked slightly as Hermione inserted her other thumb, widening Ginny's vagina. Hermione could see the pre-cum which was slowly seeping out of Ginny. She leant forward to lick it off of Ginny's folds.

She kept her mouth between Ginny's thighs, sucking at her clit while her thumbs moved around Ginny's hole, massaging the sides. Quickly, Hermione moved her thumbs out, inserting two fingers. She pushed them in to the knuckle, then pulled them out again. She did this slowly, picking up speed quickly. When Ginny started to thrust against Hermione's hand, she moved her fingers out and stuck her tongue in. With her nose pressed between Ginny's folds, Hermione licked quickly around Ginny's walls, feeling them pulsing against her tongue. Ginny couldn't help herself; she thrust against Hermione's mouth, enjoying the feeling of her nose pressing against her clit.

When her tongue grew tired, Hermione slipped two fingers back into Ginny, thrusting them hard and fast, and hitting her G-spot every time. Ginny moaned, clutching at the sheets as she grew tighter and tighter around Hermione's fingers. She put a hand on Hermione's head, clutching at her hair as she came, a small scream escaping her lips. Hermione slowed down her thrusting, allowing Ginny to ride through her orgasm. She licked her fingers when she removed them, crawling up Ginny to kiss her lips gently. Ginny kissed her back, her lips parting as the kiss quickly heated up again. She reached up and quickly undid Hermione's bra, before rolling her over, straddling her. Ginny then proceeded to take her own bra off, kissing Hermione hard, their sensitive nipples rubbing against each other's, causing them both to sigh in bliss.

"Hermione," Ginny gasped between kisses, "I want to try something." She got off of Hermione, pulling the older girl's panties off. Hermione watched as Ginny positioned herself so that the two girl's were scissoring each other, each with a leg on the other's shoulder, their soaking pussies rubbing against each other. Ginny slowly started humping against Hermione, causing both the girls to moan as their clits hit the other girl's. Hermione and Ginny quickly picked up a rhythm, the bed creaking each time the girls made contact with each other. They slowly picked up the pace, panting with each movement

"Oh, Merlin... Ginny, this feels so good!" Hermione exclaimed as she felt herself getting close. Ginny could only moan in reply as she started rolling her hips against Hermione, causing more friction between the two. "I'm getting close!" Hermione warned her friend, who quickened her movements. Suddenly both girls cried out as they came simultaneously, their cum mixing together.

Ginny collapsed backwards, panting as she came down from her second orgasm that afternoon. Hermione followed in suit, the two lying on the bed exhausted, their legs tangled together and their pussies dripping. After the two girls had caught their breath, Hermione sat up and started to get dressed. Ginny gazed at her from the bed, still slightly dazed.

"I suspect it's nearly dinner soon. We should probably start heading down." Hermione said, helping the younger girl to her feet.

Once the two girls were dressed, they headed downstairs, bumping into Harry and Ron who were just entering the Common Room.

"There you two are! Come on, it's nearly dinner." Harry said.

"Yeah. Oh, and also... Hermione, you're smart. Would you mind-" Hermione cut Ron off.

"Yes, Ron, I'll help you with your potions essay. Now, come on, I'm starved." The four made their way down to the Great Hall. As they entered, Harry asked the question that had been in his head the whole trip down.

"What were you two doing before we came to get you?"

The two girls looked at each other as they sat at their table.

"Oh, nothing you'd be interested it... just girl things." Ginny said, winking slyly at Hermione, who smiled knowingly back. The two boys looked at each other, confused, but quickly shrugged it off as they started pilling their plates.


	3. Revenge

**A/N: This is my first request! Hopefully you all enjoy it. Sorry in advance for the not-so-well-written pre-story, but hopefully the smut is good.**

 **Trigger Warning: This chapter involves rape/non-consensual sex, so if it's a trigger for you, please do not read it.**

Ron had been dating Lavender for a while now, and while she was a great kisser... he found that she was overly clingy, following him around all day, continuously pulling on his arm and talking his ear off.

Recently, however, Ron had discovered that while he had feelings for Lavender, he also had strong feelings for Hermione, and he felt like he had to tell her. He organised to meet with her behind the statue of the hump-backed witch, telling her that he had something important to tell her, but that she couldn't tell anyone that they were going to meet. Hermione was slightly sceptical at first, as she was still jealous of Lavender, and angry at Ron for dating her.

Unbeknownst to the two Gryffindor's, Lavender heard everything, and she was mad. She followed Ron to the meeting, hiding nearby so she could hear everything that was said.

"So? What is it?" Hermione asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hermione, you're the smartest, most beautiful and amazing girl that I know-"

"Better not let Lavender find out you said that, she'd be pissed."

"Please, let me finish. You are so amazing... and..." Hermione raised an eyebrow, but could feel her heart speed up. "And I like you. A lot."

Both Lavender's and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Lavender couldn't listen any more; stepping out from her hiding place she seemed to appear from nowhere as she stormed up to Ron and slapped him hard across his face.

"You _WHAT_?!" she screamed at him, filled with rage, "You _actually have feelings for this... this..." she gestured at Hermione, who was still standing in shock, "this bitch? What could you actually see in her_?"

That pulled Hermione out of her shock. The bushy-haired girl glared at Lavender. "Well, obviously something better than you, seeing as he has feelings for me."

"Oh, _please_. He probably just feels sorry for you. And who wouldn't? You with your bushy hair and ugly fa-" Lavender was cut short by Hermione's fist making contact with her face.

Ron, scared for his own safety, had started moving towards the secret passage near the statue. The two girls were completely oblivious to his movements as they yelled and attacked each other. Ron opened the entrance and started to slip through the small entrance, bending down slightly so he could get through. Once his shoulders were through, however, he found that he couldn't move. He tried wriggling slightly, but he was completely stuck. He gritted his teeth and tried to move backwards, but found that he couldn't.

It was then that the two girls realised that Ron was stuck, his skinny ass sticking in the air. They stopped fighting and stared at where he was stuck, angry that he was trying to get away.

"You thought you could get away, you pussy?! You toyed with my heart! I thought that you loved me, and you were doing it behind my back with _her!_ You publicly humiliated me!" Lavender yelled, walking up behind Ron, pure rage in her eyes.

Ron could hear her moving up behind him, but was unable to see anything. Suddenly, he could feel two hands on his hips.

"L-Lavender... what are you doing?" he asked her, aware that he wouldn't be able to stop anything that she had planned in her mind.

"Oh, nothing..." she replied in a surprising sweet voice. Ron gulped audibly, causing Lavender to smile. "I think that you should know how it feels to be publicly humiliated, too, _Won-Won_." While she was talking, Lavender had started to unbuckle Ron's pants, pulling both them and his underwear down to his ankles, exposing his pale bottom to the girls.

"Lavender, leave him alone!" Hermione exclaimed. She started to move towards the enraged girl.

Glimpsing the other Gryffindor coming towards her, Lavender quickly pulled out her wand, whispering a spell which bound Hermione, rendering her unable to move. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. As she went to call out, Lavender cast another spell, silencing her.

"That's better. No more interruptions. Now for some fun..."

Lavender removed her robes, letting them drop to the floor, before tucking her wand into the strap of her thong. She ran her warm hands over Ron's exposed lower half, squeezing his balls and causing him to squeak in surprise. She then moved her fingers down his shaft, pumping it a few times, before moving away from him slightly.

Lavender pulled her wand out of her panties, whispering a spell. Ron felt his asshole get wet as it was magically lubed. Placing her wand back in its holder, Lavender traced one slender finger down Ron's spine, causing him to shiver involuntarily. Her finger continued down his body until it reached his lubed hole. Slowly, Lavender pushed her finger into his asshole, smiling fiendishly when she heard Ron gasp. She continued to move her finger in and out of Ron's hole a few times, before slowly inserting a second finger. Lavender proceeded to scissor the red-head's butt-hole, increasing it's size.

Ron couldn't help it; the feel of Lavender's fingers in him, moving around, caused him to moan, and he felt himself getting hard. Lavender noticed this and giggled to herself. She magicked up a cock ring and pulled it up Ron's dick.

"We don't want you enjoying yourself, now, do we, Won-Won? After all, this is your punishment for trying to leave me." Lavender whispered to him, inserting yet another finger into Ron's stretched hole. Hermione, unable to tear her gaze from what Lavender was doing, could feel herself getting hotter and wetter. Lavender turned to Hermione, and, noticing the lust in the other girl's eyes, smiled devilishly. "I do believe that Hermione here wants to help me out with your punishment!" she announced.

Lavender used her wand to vanish Hermione's clothes as she walked over to the tied-up girl. She tilted Hermione's chin up slightly with her hand and looked deep into her brown eyes, before kissing her. Spreading the bushy-haired girl's legs, Lavender used her free hand to stroke Hermione's folds, feeling how damp she was.

Hermione moaned as Lavender's fingers found her sensitive clit. Lavender rubbed the small bead, her tongue slipping into the other girl's mouth. The more Lavender teased Hermione's pussy, the quicker lust clouded Hermione's brain, until she could no longer think straight. She had never felt like this, but she didn't care any more; she wanted to be fucked, and Lavender knew it.

Lavender stepped away from Hermione, causing Hermione to whimper in disappointment. Lavender pulled Hermione to where Ron was waiting, worried about what was going to happen, his dick still standing to attention.

Lavender spun Hermione around before pushing her to the ground, so that she was sitting under Ron's body. Hermione licked her lips as she gazed at Ron's dick, which was hanging eye-level with her. Without anyone prompting her, Hermione sat up slightly and ran her tongue along the shaft Ron's dick, before taking the whole thing in her mouth. Ron's eyes bulged at the sudden warmness around his dick.

Lavender watched, a grin on her face, as Hermione sucked Ron's dick. She reached around Ron's body and ran her fingers through Hermione's hair, pulling her forward. Hermione gagged as she was forced to deep-throat Ron's dick, but kept sucking; she was completely under the control of her lust. Lavender undid the spell she had cast on Hermione, allowing her to move again. Hermione quickly reached up, using one hand to pump Ron's shaft, the other fondling his balls.

Lavender was happy with what she was observing, and decided to get back on with her plan. She stuck two fingers back into Ron's lubed, puckered hole, stretching him out again. When he was stretched enough, Lavender pulled her wand out and cast a spell. Suddenly, Lavender had a strap-on dildo around her waist, erect and ready to go. She moved towards Ron and pressed the head of the dildo to his entrance.

"No, no, _oh Merlin that feels so good..._ No, Lavender, please, please don't... _Lavender!_ " Ron cried out as she pushed the whole of the dildo into Ron's ass. She slowly started pumping the fake dick in and out of Ron's hole, enjoying how easily it slipped in and out. Ron moaned loudly, admittedly enjoying the pleasure he was experiencing.

Hermione continued to suck off Ron's dick, allowing it to be thrust into her mouth with each of Lavender's movements. She ran her tongue around the head, licking up the slit. She then moved further down, pulling one of his balls into her mouth, sucking in it, before doing the same to the second. Eventually, however, Hermione got bored of sucking Ron off. Rubbing her clit a few times, the bushy-haired girl turned around and placed her ass in the air. Keeping one hand on the ground to balance herself, Hermione used the other hand to guide Ron's dick into her slick pussy.

Lavender watched, her view slightly obstructed, as Hermione pushed herself back onto Ron's dick. She allowed Hermione pick a rhythm and followed in her lead. Each time Hermione took Ron balls-deep, Lavender pushed the dildo deep into his ass. Both Ron and Hermione groaned loudly in pleasure.

Both girls pleasured and punished Ron like this for a while, slowly speeding up, until Ron started pleading with Lavender.

"Please, Lavender, I'm sorry! I- ughh... please... I need to..."

"Uh-uh-uhhh..." Lavender shook her head, "You're not allowed to cum, Won-Won. This is your punishment."

The idea of cumming, however, gave Lavender and idea. Still thrusting into the poor red-head, she pulled her wand out of the strap and cast a spell onto the dildo. Ron could feel the dildo starting to quiver and gulped.

Hermione was almost at her peak, but she was also ready to pass out; all the blood had started rushing to her head. She started thrusting back faster and faster, trying to get herself there. She knew that she should stop before she knocked herself out, but she couldn't. It was like she was under some sort of lust spell.

Lavender gave one last quick thrust, causing Ron's knees to buckle, his dick hitting the perfect spot. Hermione cried out as she came, slumping to the floor. The dildo, too, came, spurting white hot liquid into Ron's asshole.

Lavender pulled the dildo out, vanishing it as she got dressed again. She looked down at her handy-work, a devilish grin on her face: white cum dribbled out of Ron's gaping hole, running down his legs and dripping on the floor. His dick was still hard, begging to experience release. Hermione was passed out under him from exhaustion, and from the blood rushing to her head.

Once fully dressed, Lavender walked off, leaving the two Gryffindor's where they were, naked with cum dripping down their legs.


End file.
